ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lissa
How Lissa joined the Tourney Lissa is Chrom and Emmeryn's younger sister, and the princess of the Halidom of Ylisse. In spite of her noble status, she aids Chrom in battle as part of the Shepherds as their primary healer nonetheless. Lissa is the mother of Owain and potentially female Morgan. Lissa is also the aunt of Lucina and potentially Brady, Inigo, Cynthia, Kjelle, or Morgan depending on the identity of Chrom's wife or if Emmeryn marries the Avatar. Lissa initially comes across as an individual who looks upon the world with a naïve simplistic outlook, a fact that is compounded by her seemingly spoiled and immature behavior. This is evidenced from her supports with both the Avatar and Donnel, where she pulls lighthearted pranks on the former, and becomes visibly upset when the latter displays an intellect superior to hers. In a rather conflicting light, Lissa is embarrassed of these traits of hers, as she perceives them as unbecoming of a noble lady. She has become rather insecure over her character as a whole, where she not just laments over her unladylike mannerisms, but also tries to emulate her sister. She also admitted in the Xenologue EXPonential Growth, that she sometimes steals sweets from Chrom’s pack and even gold. These quirks and flaws are, however, offset by her exuberant, optimistic attitude, one that is deemed crucial for boosting the army’s morale by Chrom. This is further bolstered by Lissa’s compassion, where her willingness to indiscriminately help anyone and befriend all whom she meets, as is the case with her friendship with Maribelle. She has proven to be quite overbearing as a mother to Owain; as he tells Lucina in his support with her that Lissa would "tan his hide" if he did not speak normally with everyone. Another point of note is that of Lissa's manner of speech is similar to a commoner, rather than the typical speech of royalty. This allows her to connect better with the people in army compared to Chrom and Emmeryn. She jumps up the most out of anyone in the army and is the most likely to snort. Her birthday is March 6. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Lissa clutches her healing staff. After the announcer calls her name Lissa switches weapons to an axe and swings it five times as the camera zooms saying "I'm plenty strong! So don't call me delicate!" Special Moves Clutching Axe (Neutral) Lissa does a spin attack that latches enemies onto her axe. She then throws them off her axe before falling down out of dizziness. Thunder Chop (Side) Lissa twirls her axe before tossing it out, and her axe spins and orbits around her like a boomerang. She then catches it, does a few axe twirls, then does a final overhead slam that generates a large lightning explosion. Lightning Hilt (Up) Lissa jams the hilt of her axe forward then does a jumping slash. Heal Staff (Down) Lissa uses a heal staff to heal herself by 11%. Healing Spark (Hyper Smash) Lissa spins around cutting enemies with her axe saying "This is a big one!", then swings it up. She then takes out her Healing Staff and imbues it with lightning saying "If that's how you want it?" , and swings it left, blowing enemies away and healing her teammates back to full health. Curing All Pain (Final Smash) Lissa swings her axe wildly to generate a barrage of slashes saying "Don't call me delicate!", then does a short spin attack. She finishes by leaping into the air saying "I may surprise you!", and coming down hard with an overhead slam imbued with lightning. She then giggles. Victory Animations #Lissa swings her Healing Staff and says "Snuck up on you, didn't I?" #Lissa thrusts her axe and brushes her hair saying "This is the length a pretty lady on the battlefield has to go to prove herself." #Lissa swings her axe diagonally right, then left, then right, sets the axe down and twirls saying "I had a feeling we'd pull it off!" On-Screen Appearance Lissa slides to her point and says "If this hurts, don't come crying to me!" Trivia *Lissa's rival is the smart member of Shinoa's squad, Shiho Kimizuki. *Lissa shares her English voice actress with Sailor Mercury, Talim, Natsu, Sakura Haruno, Wingo, Aurora, Frankie Stein, Laila of the Laila and Albert pair, Momiji Ii and Nanao Ise. *Lissa shares her Japanese voice actress with Danielle the Eagle and Felicia. *Lissa shares her French voice actress with Tenten, Humba Wumba, Heart Queen, Hinata Hyuga, Kotetsu Naoe, Muk, Dr. Olympia, Tayuya and Ruthie. *Lissa shares her German voice actress with Queen Hisstocrat and Supergirl. *Lissa shares her Arabic voice actress with Sepia Proton, Mothula and Carnivine. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters